


Taking Back What's Ours

by HamishHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Heaven Rebellion fic! They're going to overthrow Metatron. There's really nothing much more to say.</p><p>ABANDONED!! (For now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh. Really? Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that Kevin and Linda are no longer canonically dead, but I started before that episode and was too lazy to rewrite.

Kevin’s head swam. He tried to get to his knees, but he flopped back down onto the soft surface that he appeared to be lying on. The last thing he remembered was the sight of Sam’s palm reaching towards his head and then everything went black.

“Kevin.” Came a familiar voice that he couldn’t quite place. He wasn’t really sure he recognised it at all, but it seemed to know his name, which either meant it was a friend ... or a foe.

He sat up again, and this time, strong hands gripped his back and assisted him until his back was resting against what appeared to be a wooden bedstead. His eyes began to swim into focus again. He was in a cosy room with a patchwork bedspread reaching across the mattress beneath him. He could see a small table, a lamp and a wardrobe, but not much else. The one thing that was missing was another person. Where was his helper? What had happened that day with Sam? And where was he? Kevin got the feeling he wasn’t going to like any of the answers.

He got shakily to his feet and, trembling slightly, made his way towards the doorway which appeared to be the only way out of the room. He peered through, not quite sure where the hell he was, but desperate to find something he could use as a weapon before he encountered anyone who wanted to remove his spleen for target practice. However, the sight through the door way caused him to gasp, attracting the attention of all of those sat around the table in the next room. Some heads shot up, some people looked slowly round whilst others barely looked up. But Kevin didn’t recognise this at the time, because he was too busy staring at the one woman who he’d longed to see for so long. Mrs Tran steeped forward into the light and Kevin rushed forward to meet her, grasping her in a bear-hug. She smiled and winced slightly, until he put her down.

“Okay, Kev, it’s okay. It can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Where are we, mum?” he asked, looking around. He noticed Bobby, sat down at the left hand corner of the table and groaned, “Damn it!”

“I see you’ve figured it out,” came a British voice, from a man sat in the corner with a drink and a very low v-neck, “and this was supposed to be advanced placement!?”

“Don’t you say a thing about my son,” snarled Mrs Tran, “you know that dying has a peculiar effect on the system.”

“I apologise.”

Kevin meanwhile was rolling the word around his mouth like a sour sweet. Dead. It seemed quite peaceful. There was nothing after him, no Crowley, no devil, no Winchesters. Just him. But at the same time, he was dead! He wasn’t really sure how to feel.

His mum motioned to a chair and allowed him to sit, bringing a cup of hot coffee from somewhere. He accepted it gratefully, knowing that he would like it. She’d always made the best coffee he’d ever tasted. He sat back slightly and surveyed the people around him. Apart from Bobby and his mum, he recognised no body, although the couple in the corner seemed vaguely familiar.

“So ... who are you guys?” he asked tentatively, burying his face in the coffee mug to hide his shame at not knowing them.

The woman who looked vaguely familiar smiled, “of course, you’d never even have seen photos. I bet my boys are awful at that sort of thing. I’m Mary, Sam and Dean’s mum.”  
He finally recognised the family facial features and smiled. “I’ve heard many good things about you.”

“I’m John, their Dad,” said her husband, though Kevin had already assumed that, “I’m sure you’ve heard nothing good about me.”

He looked almost regretful and Kevin smiled and added a non-committal murmur.

“I’m Balthazar,” said the British man in the corner and then, taking another sip of his brandy, he said, “welcome to the club.”

“You’re the one who hates titanic!” said Kev, in surprise. He was not expecting an angel in this place; he’d assumed it was only for humans.

“Well, I hated the movie, but yes,” Balthazar seemed quite proud that he was remembered and he smiled softly into his glass.

“I’m Samandriel, but everyone calls me Alfie,” said the man in a red and white stripy shirt sitting next to Balthazar, clutching a hot cup of coffee almost identical to Kevin’s own.

“Hey, we’ve met,” said Kevin, recognising the man at last, “sorry I forgot.”

“That’s okay; it happens a lot,” said the angel with a soft glance at Mrs Tran.

“I thought we’d left that behind Alfie!” said Mrs, looking a little sheepish.

Kevin smiled happily and took another gulp of the bitter beverage.

“You know me,” said Bobby, leaning back so that the man behind him was revealed, “I’m   
sorry, Kid.”

“What for?” asked Kevin, surprised slightly.

“Firstly, for leaving you with those two morons.” Kevin assumed from the look on his face and the slight glance at John and Mary that he was talking about Sam and Dean, “ and secondly, for having to meet you again here.”

“Nothing you could have done Bobby,” smiled Kevin, “although I never had you down for the sentimental type.”

“Oh, stow it!”

The man next to Bobby tapped his arm, “Bobby, shut it. I’m Rufus, Kid. Nice to meet you, maybe there’ll be some intellectual conversation around here for once.”

“You haven’t got an intellectual bone in your body.” Said Bobby, giving Rufus a little swat with his hand.

“You’re just jealous,” said Balthazar, causing both men to growl at him.

“Alrighty boys, I got that beer you wanted,” came a voice from just outside the door. Kevin looked round in time to see a woman with brown hair holding the door for one with long blonde hair and a plaid shirt.

“You mean I’ve got them,” said the blonde, putting the box down on the table and then, she saw Kevin, “oh, hey, you’re new.”

“I’m Kevin,” said Kevin, smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Kevin. ‘M Jo. Did you, by any chance know the Winchester boys?” she asked, plonking herself into the chair beside him and opening a beer.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Two main reasons, one, most of us in this room do. And secondly, people tend to die young around them.” She smiled slightly melancholy, “not that I blame them of course. I just wish I could see them again, talk to them again, slap the hell out of them again. Sorry, you have your own story, you don’t need to be burdened with mine too.”

“I’m Ellen, Jo’s Mum,” said the brown haired woman, smiling across the table from where she’d sat down next to Bobby.  
Kevin had just begun to relax and was even considering getting himself a beer, when a man in a Mexican wrestling mask leapt through the door.

“I’m back from the dark beyond!” he cried, startling Kevin back into his seat.

“Ash, stop being dramatic; we have a new recruit,” said Jo, jerking her head towards Kevin.

“Oh, sorry,” said Ash, pulling off his mask, “hey Kevin.”

Kevin looked in amazement at the man who was completely at home, taking a beer from the crate and sitting next to Jo. She lifted her legs onto his lap and smiled at Kevin, “he heard you mentioned on angel radio and of course your Mum talks about you a lot.”

“More than we could ever want to hear,” mumbled Ash, who was quickly kicked by Jo.

“We’re just waiting for Pam then?” asked Ellen, glancing round to see if anyone else was missing.

“And of course the boss, but he’ll want to make a big grand entrance once everyone else is here, in an attempt to wow at least one of us,” said Mrs T.

“I wish you wouldn’t call that insufferable bastard that,” murmured Bobby, getting kicked by Ellen, just as Jo had kicked Ash. Kevin stored that data, clearly there was something going on there as there was between Ash and Jo. And Jo was more like her mum than any daughter would like to admit.

“Hello, guys,” said a woman with wavy black hair falling round her shoulders, coming through from a door Kevin hadn’t noticed before, “any coffee left, Mrs. T?”

She sat down and leant her head against the table, enjoying the feel of the wood against her forehead. Kev’s mum put a mug of steaming coffee in front of her and then placing a Danish pastry next to it.

“Thanks, honey,” said the lady, sitting up and locking eyes with Kevin.

“I’m sorry, how rude of me. I’m Pamela, or Pam,” she stuck out her hand and Kevin shook it gently, not quite sure of himself.

“Grand entrance in 5...” said Bobby

“4...” joined Ellen.

“3...” said everyone around the table, except Kevin.

“2...”

“1... and...”

Two enormous double doors appeared in the wall where they had not been before and swung impressively inwards. A rather short man came through them, though Kevin could feel power radiating off him in waves. It was kind of like the power he’d sometimes felt from Cas, lying just below the surface, but much, much stronger.

“HELLO!” he yelled rockstar style, throwing his hands wide, “HEAVEN!”

“Gabriel...” warned Balthazar.

The doors slammed and disappeared, “can’t I have a little bit of fun?” pouted Gabe, sucking hard on the lollipop in his mouth.

“Well, now that we’re all here,” he continued, “We can start planning operation Fix-Those-Damn-Kids’-Mistakes-AGAIN!”


	2. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk out their plans.

After the group had voted to rename the operation, ‘Operation Heaven Restoration’, they got down to some serious business. Kevin was slightly uncomfortable and not at all sure that he should really be there, but his mum kept throwing him comforting glances from across the table and Ash and Jo were being very friendly to him (and to each other too!). Gabriel sat down, but about half way through the meeting, he got up again and came round the table towards Kevin and the beers. He picked a beer and pooped off the cap with ... his thumb? And then he beckoned to Kev and led him back into the bedroom. Mrs Tran raised her eyebrows and looked across at Ellen, who took a moment from telling Bobby than he needed a new jacket to give her a reassuring glance. Kevin followed Gabe almost silently. When they were in the room, Gabe shut the door and motioned for Kevin to sit. He did so. Gabe handed him the beer.

“This is for you really,” he said with a wink, “I wasn’t sure whether you do, but on the off chance I thought I’d bring one. I want to talk to you about a couple of things. First off, how’s Sam?”

The question caught Kevin off guard, sending him reeling slightly, before he saw the look in Gabe’s eyes and realised what was happening.

“He’s good. Well, they almost closed hell, but they stopped because it was going to kill Sam. He thought the trials were purifying him, but actually, they were killing him. He’s almost completely recovered, but Dean won’t let him do stuff still. They’re arguing again. Always, they’re arguing. But mostly, Sam just looks unconvinced, unsatisfied and unhappy.” Kevin finished and took a long drag from the beer bottle and letting Gabe get a hold of his emotions for a minute.

“Thanks, Kev, thanks a bunch.” Gabe said and looked like he was about to move on, but then he saw the kid’s face and stopped, “what?”

“Well, I kinda get the idea that Sam isn’t exactly himself right now ...”

“Why?”

“Because the last thing I remember doing is watching his palm travelling towards his forehead.”

“But that’s how an-,” Gabe stopped himself, “thanks Kev.”

“Now listen,” he continued, “I know you’re a bit confused and we could really use that advanced placement mind of yours. And of course all the time you’ve spent eavesdropping on Winchester tactics. Basically, this is heaven, or what heaven used to be. Now it’s more like a safe house. But we’re trapped here, we can’t get out and new souls can’t get into heaven so they’re trapped in the veil which is not a nice place to live for extended periods of time. Now I know that Metatron is opening up heaven again for him and a bunch of psycho henchmen. And we’re gonna take it back For everyone.”

Kevin’s eye brows drew together. What was he supposed to do; he wasn’t a tactician. He took another swig of his beer and then set the empty bottle on the table.

“Can I see the plans so far?” he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Gabe merely grinned and led him back out into the main room. Kevin followed him all the way round the table, until they were stood in front of a large roll of paper.

“Okay, listen up,” said Gabe, “I need all hands on deck for more planning.”

They began to discuss their own ideas as to how to get close enough to Metatron. Ash thought he could just sneak into the back door of Metatron’s fortress and let everyone else in that way, but Gabriel thought that Metatron would be watching for any sneak attacks. Then Jo pointed out that he wouldn’t have to be watching for them if they tried to launch a full frontal attack.

“Last time we tried to do that to an angel, he threw a bunch of hellhounds our way and it didn’t really work,” she said, Ash squeezing her shoulder gently.

Kevin’s vision flashed and suddenly, Jo’s chest and stomach was torn in a hundred places and blood was dribbling through the holes in her tank top, but then the image passed and her face returned to its normal colour and he let go of the breath that he had gasped in at the original change. Jo smiled at him as if she knew what he’d seen, but she couldn’t could she.

 _Laugh if you can hear this._ He thought loudly, but there was no response from anyone round the table and he couldn’t hear any thoughts so he reckoned he was safe.

“..., ideas, Kev?” Gabe said, looking at Kevin, who shook his head slightly ad smile.

“Sorry, what?” he said.

“We were wondering how you’d do it,” said Ellen, smiling like a tired mum.

“I wouldn’t.” Said Kev, startling gasps out of a few people around the room, “that came out wrong. What I meant is that I personally wouldn’t. All you have to do is get some people who he would maybe trust to say they’ve come round to his way of thinking.”

“And who would he trust enough out of this band of misfits?” asked Bobby, shaking his head.

“Well, you do have three angels right here,” Kevin pointed out.

Balthazar nodded, “I’ve got enough of a reputation for hating the status quo of heaven that they might just believe that I’m on their side and I don’t think any one’s seen Gabe in a couple of millennia, so they probably think you’re still some kind of hero, but we can soon enough change their minds when we tell them how you were a trickster, undermining God’s will from the very start. I don’t think we could convice them that Aflie’s on their side though.”

“That’s okay, I will enter with the rest of us.”

“I think it might just work.” Murmured Rufus, but he clearly decided that it wasn’t a very high chance because he took another beer and chugged it down.

Kevin noticed that Jo was giving him a strange look.

“What?”

“Well, it’s nothing like Dean would have done, because he prefers the full frontal attack once he knows what he’s dealing with and Sam prefers, or at least he did when I knew him, prefers to try and think as much as possible before hand, so there is as little room for error as possible. But I can see them in you.”

“He’s got their eyes,” smirked Bobby.

They all laughed and the tension that had been building through the meeting dissipated into nothing. They fine tuned the rest of the plan for hours. Gabe and Balthazar would go and implore Metatron to come and join his forces. He’d let them, with or without loyalty tests, and then they’d ask to be put on security detail and so they could ‘miss’ the people coming in the back way through the hole that Ash knew was there. They couldn’t use angel radio to contact each other, but Ash had some walkie talkies that he’d rigged up from some old radios that were hanging about. Then, once in, all they had to do was slay them all and then work out how to reverse the spell cast on heaven. Easy.

Kevin had thought of a question about halfway through the meeting, but he hadn’t voiced it for fear of sounding stupid, but as everyone began to move towards private quarters (of the ... house?) he felt the need to pipe up.

“What happens if they kill us here?

The single question halted all conversation in the room.

“Well,” said Gabriel, softly, “us angels will go back to our purgatory and I’m not sure if the worm hole that we escaped through last time will work again. There’s never been human’s killed in heaven before, but we learnt about what would happen. That’s why you’re all separate up here. But as far as I can tell, you’ll go down to hell, or to purgatory, or ...” he stopped.

“You’ll just stop and go black and you’re mind will stop and there will be nothing else.” Finished Balthazar, his usual grin and happy inflection gone from his voice, “so don’t die, because much as you are insufferable ... youshouldn’thavetolooseeverything.”

He finished in a rush and exited the building rather rapidly.

“Ah, he’s just a big softy underneath,” said Jo, as everybody began to file out.

Soon, it was just her, Ash, Kevin and Alfie left.

“Kev, you know earlier,” said Jo, and Kevin looked slightly confused, so she continued and said, “when you saw me slightly differently... ?”

Kevin realised what she was talking about and nodded.

“That’s what happens when you talk about how you died or when, or where. Others see you as you were in your final moments.”

Kevin understood, well, he pretended to. In reality he was still a little nonplussed and it must have shown in his face, because Jo motioned to Ash.

“I was in the Roadhouse, the place this place was modelled after, and there was a fire.”

His image flickered, until Kevin could see peeling flesh and scorch marks as well as flames licking around Ash’s face. Then the picture was gone again.

“I see.”

At that moment, Ellen and Mrs Tran stuck their heads round the door. 

“You guys better get to bed soon, though you don’t need to rest physically, emotionally, you need to be ready. Because tomorrow, we take back heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if these guys are OOC ... can you tell me If you think they are. Also, sorry about forgetting about like half of the people in the latter half of the fic, but it'll be easier once they've split up. :)
> 
> Kudos / Comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
